To simplify the generation of a user interface, such as a graphical user interface (GUI), a currently used interface view may be employed as a base or starting point for generating a new, related user interface view. If a newer user interface view is generated in such a manner, changes to the older interface view that is employed as a base may adversely affect the newer interface view. For example, while additions to the older interface view are unlikely to affect the newer interface view, the deletion of one or more data items of the older interface view that are also displayed via the newer interface view will likely encounter an error during execution or, worse, return incorrect data for presentation to the user without any overt indication of an error.